


Coaching Fees

by glassteacup



Series: Life & Love in St. Petersburg [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Frottage, Games, Hot Tub, M/M, Post-Series, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassteacup/pseuds/glassteacup
Summary: Viktor realizes that he is missing a key source of income. Yuuri settles into living with Viktor in St. Petersburg.Yuuri snakes a hand out blindly, captures Viktor's pillow, and sighs as he squeezes the proxy to his chest.Viktor's heart wails in protest. Forget it. He can text Georgi and say they're running late. Georgi would understand. There's a very real and imminent danger that he is about to be replaced by a pillow.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor gives his bank account statement a gimlet eye. When that fails to produce a difference, he tries squinting. Alas; he’s never been one to track his income that closely so he only has a fuzzy point of reference to go off of but it still seems as if his savings account balance should have several more zeros at the end. 

While he had free room and board at Yuu-topia, there _were_ essential costs that were unavoidable: a new wardrobe so that he could look the part of a respectable coach, plane tickets and hotel rooms, that shopping spree in Barcelona, and the emergency surgery for Makkachin. Sure, he could’ve been more economical about some of the purchases but they were all worthy and noble causes. And if Yuuri hadn’t been horrified at the idea of flying first class and booking penthouse hotel suites, Viktor would’ve burned through even more cash faster. So with all things considered, he’s done an admirable job of being fiscally responsible. 

True to Yakov’s gloomy prescient warning, dropping abruptly off of the professional skating circuit does not exactly endear him to sponsors. Sponsors are a skittish bunch, crowding only around winners. Typically, at this point in time in previous years, Viktor would be squeezing in filming commercials or rushing in between photo shoots while juggling rink practice time. With no Grand Prix gold medal to add to his collection, there were no such obligations this year. 

Luckily, there were a few multi-year contracts that kept him afloat and in pocket money for the past year with residual royalty fees from ongoing campaigns. As for the other companies that faithfully sponsored him through the years, they threw their support primarily behind Yurio this season. Viktor takes great pleasure in turning on the tv to see Yurio forcing tepid enthusiasm for sports drinks and granola bars - and it is even better to spot Yurio cardboard cutouts in supermarkets to take selfies with Yuuri for Instagram. 

Viktor is confident the dip in his savings is a temporary situation. Several company representatives had chased him down at Yuuri's competitions to press business cards into his hand and urge him to consider them when he returned to the ice. He can start following up on the leads now and taking meetings - if he can find the cards - perhaps even look into re-hiring a manager to help. Realistically though, endorsement deals likely wouldn't start flowing in again until they pull in more medals and while there are still competitions that Yuuri can partake in this year to solidify his ranking, it is logistically impossible for Viktor to compete. 

He twirls his pen around his fingers, lost in thought. There must be something he can do in the short term to start building his finances back up to their pre-Hasetsu levels. Money isn’t something that he is ever worried about; it's something that is always around and just useful. He still has plenty of it in trust funds and other savings accounts that were untouched so there is no immediate danger of becoming a pauper. But now that he is ready to become a family man - he’s confident that Yuuri will win gold soon, with wedding bells to follow afterward - he needs to be serious about building a honeymoon fund and a nest egg of safety for his beloved. 

With a snoring Makkachin as his sole witness, he smiles wryly. To think that he was ever semi-serious about charging Yuuri coaching fees for income is downright laughable now. Instead, seeing Yuuri’s confidence building up day by day as he conquers his fears and insecurities is more than enough for payment. Viktor’s heart still bursts into song when a smile is directed his way and nothing makes him feel more treasured, pampered, and secure than Yuuri’s arms wrapping tightly around his back. 

He blushes and straightens up in his chair self consciously. And there are things that they’ve started doing in the bedroom that are more rewarding than he thought possible. With his bouts of shyness over sharing a bed becoming rarer, Yuuri is showing tantalizing glimpses of his eros side. Viktor swallows hard, throat suddenly parched as his mind starts wandering down a familiar mental path of replaying his reel of favorite bedroom moments with Yuuri. 

It’s in this half daze that the idea hits him like a lightning bolt. It is stupefyingly simple; there is a genius way for them to get exactly what they both want.

\--

“Viktor?” Yuuri calls out, toeing his shoes off in the entryway. “I’m home.”

“I’m in the study,” Viktor answers.

Makkachin appears by his side in a flash of brown fur. Yuuri coos, bending down to give the dog appreciative scritches, concentrating his efforts on Makkachin’s favorite spot to the back of his right ear, only letting up when he receives a polite woof of thanks. Yuuri hurries to tug off his sneakers, almost stumbling face first into the wall as Makkachin winds around his legs, whining low. Makkachin takes his duty of guiding his helpless humans toward each other whenever they were apart very seriously. He follows his escort down the hall, dropping his bag off on the kitchen counter on the way.

He pauses in the doorway to the study, taking a second to catch his breath as his heart rams itself unhelpfully in his throat. Even now, there are several moments in a day when he is caught completely off guard by Viktor’s beauty. Viktor is wearing his black rimmed glasses perched on the tip of his nose and clad in nothing more than red plaid cotton pajamas but Yuuri is still thoroughly convinced he’s looking at the most handsome man in the world. It gives him a twinge of possessiveness that only he gets to witness this relaxed side to Viktor. This is a Viktor that he doesn’t have to share and that belongs to him.

“Looks like you’ve been busy,” Yuuri notes, raising his eyebrows at the ink smeared on Viktor’s hands.

“I have,” Viktor confirms, self-satisfied smug grin spreading quickly.

Yuuri narrows his eyes. He is intimately familiar with that particular brand of smile. It usually means trouble for him in the form of a grueling practice schedule or list of household chores that Viktor wants to tackle together on their precious day off after a long week of said grueling practice despite his protests that “the family that scrubs ovens together, stays together” is not actually a Russian proverb like Viktor claims (Yuuri checked - with Google and with Mila). As he takes a closer look, he identifies the cause of the ink smudges - papers with scribbles scattered all over the desk. 

Viktor sweeps everything into a jumbled pile and shoves it into the desk drawer. “Don’t worry. I’ll show you when I’m done,” he says.

Yuuri laughs. He is pretty sure that Viktor doesn’t realize that being told not to worry just makes it all the more suspicious. He decides to ignore the ringing of alarm bells at the back of his head and crosses the room for his welcome home kiss. Viktor is looking awfully handsome, after all, and he can leave whatever fearsome plot current Viktor is brewing up to future Yuuri to fight.

He reaches Viktor's side just as he stands up and hip checks the drawer closed. Balancing himself with one hand on Viktor's shoulder, Yuuri leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Viktor gives him a longing look and taps his lips with his pointer finger before sliding both of his hands down around Yuuri's hips. Yuuri blushes and touches his lips to Viktor's, pulling away in time to see a sunny smile spreading across Viktor's face. 

“Welcome back,” Viktor chirps. He slides his hand inside Yuuri's and by unspoken agreement, they start heading out of the study. “How was hanging out with Yurio and Mila?”

With two different teachers with clashing personalities, it wasn't unlike being on the ice with Yakov and Viktor giving him a barrage of advice on any and anything he had done on the ice to offend their sensibilities in a mix of rapidfire English and Russian. Lately, Viktor has been throwing a few Japanese words in the mix too with his favorite being a string of _dame, dame, dame_ complete with the _batsu_ gesture of crossed arms.

“Wait. That bad?” Viktor says, cocking his head to the side. “You're making a face.”

Yuuri laughs. “Actually, all things considered, it went well,” he concedes. “Yurio kept disagreeing with Mila on the finer points of different techniques. We had to FaceTime Yurio’s grandpa a few times to settle arguments but everyone still has all fingers accounted for and by the time we got to the second batch, they were passable - at least in taste, if not shape.” 

Viktor makes a deep noise of pleasure in the back of his throat and Yuuri ignores the wave of heat rushing to his face. “I brought a few of the better looking pirozhki back,” he says. 

Viktor makes a beeline for the bookbag on the counter and Yuuri giggles as Viktor fails spectacularly at tugging the zipper open single-handed. 

“You could help,” Viktor says reproachfully. 

Yuuri moves to let go of their joined hands to take charge of the bag but Viktor only clings tighter. 

“Other hand,” Viktor insists. 

Yuuri obliges (because he is a loving fiancé who indulges his sap entirely too much) and together, they manage to unzip the bag halfway. 

Viktor tugs the container out successfully without further intervention and holds it up for inspection. “They look perfect,” he declares. 

“You can have them all,” Yuuri says. “I already ate with Mila and Yurio.” He untangles his hand from Viktor’s grip. “It's late. I should go take a shower.”

“Okay,” Viktor says with a long suffering sigh. 

“Meet you in the bedroom,” Yuuri says with a tiny smile. He gives Viktor another kiss on the cheek to tide both of them over. 

Viktor perks up.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor takes a commemorative photo of darling’s handiwork for Instagram with #bestfiancé and #helovesme before unceremoniously shoving the food in his mouth. It's delicious. If darling was here as well, he would savor the food but he has other priorities at hand now. He spends precious seconds spooning out a generous portion of wet food into Makkachin’s bowl and tops it off with a bit of pirozhki crust. The dog happily accepts the bribe, chowing down enthusiastically. With his chores complete, Viktor checks his phone. Five minutes have passed since he posted the picture; there’s already 250 likes on the post. More importantly, five minutes have passed so Yuuri is probably naked and in the shower by now.

He whistles as he makes his way over to the bathroom. He knocks politely at the door.

“Yes?” Yuuri’s voice floats out over the sound of the water.

“I realized I need a shower too,” Viktor explains brightly. He pauses, leaning his ear against the door. 

“Wait your turn,” Yuuri says with a laugh.

Viktor tries the doorknob and finds that it turns easily. He steps inside and pulls back the curtain. “We can take one together and save money on the water bill,” he entreats.

Yuuri giggles and flicks water in his direction. “Shoo. You used that excuse last week.”

“I beg your pardon. It’s a completely true fact that is still accurate today,” Viktor says smoothly. 

Yuuri, still giggling, tilts his head down to rinse out the shampoo and Viktor seizes the chance, tossing his glasses on the sink counter and dropping clothes on the floor like they are on fire. He steps into the tub to stand behind Yuuri. Leaning forward, he massages Yuuri’s mop of hair carefully, not letting up until the water runs clear of suds. 

Yuuri straightens back up and turns to kiss Viktor on the cheek. “I think we ended up wasting more water last time with our extra long shower,” he points out.

Viktor can feel his ears turning red. He remembers that incident well - they spent nearly half an hour making out in the shower, only stopping when their legs started getting wobbly. “Oh, then we should hurry into bed,” he manages to say with a modicum of dignity. He sneaks a peek down and is gratified to see Yuuri’s cock is in agreement. “Much safer for activities that way.”

“Yes, it is dangerous to sleep in a bathtub,” Yuuri says, nudging Viktor’s shoulder playfully.

Viktor takes the hint gracefully and steps out of the bathtub. He tugs Yuuri’s towel free from the rack and waits patiently until he’s stepped out of the tub to wrap him up snugly in it. Yuuri’s modesty is adorably endearing - for a guy who grew up in an onsen inn, he’s still quite shy about baring his own body at times. 

Viktor busies himself with his own toweling off, turning to the side slightly to give Yuuri his privacy. It’s intoxicatingly thrilling to be so close to Yuuri like this and if he was willing to admit it to himself, it’s become quite addictive the past few weeks to sneak into Yuuri’s shower. Only when he sees Yuuri hanging up the towel out of the corner of his eye does he turn back around. “Race you to the bed,” he announces, tossing his own towel at Yuuri and taking off in a sprint.

“Hey!” Yuuri yelps, voice muffled by the towel. “Cheater!”

Viktor flops onto the bed on his belly, with Yuuri tackling him from behind a second later to pin him down. He realizes that he’s made a tactical error when Yuuri’s fingers zone in on his sensitive ribs. He wriggles around, trying to buck him off but Yuuri manages to tangle their legs together - curse Yuuri’s strong athletic thighs and the strength training program Viktor has him on to build his muscles - and his fingers have deadly accuracy for all of his worst ticklish spots. 

Viktor relaxes against the bed in relief as he feels Yuuri’s fingers slow down to gentle caresses. It’s not a miscalculation after all. Yuuri’s body is a comfortable weight, pressing his rapidly growing erection firmly into the bed. Viktor swallows hard. Without the distraction from Yuuri’s fingers, he can feel all of Yuuri’s cock, thick and hard, nestled against him. Viktor shudders and closes his eyes briefly to memorize everything about this moment - the way Yuuri’s breath is tickling his ear, the softness of his skin, and the heat from his erection. 

“I want to suck you,” Viktor purrs, as he regains control of his senses, struggling to get out from under this cozy cocoon. He needs to see Yuuri this instant. He can hear Yuuri’s quick intake of breath and when he manages to wriggle free from underneath Yuuri, he has enough discipline to stop himself from staring at Yuuri straight in the face - desperate as he is to see his expression, darling might be embarrassed - but not nearly enough inner strength in himself to stop from making a beeline to Yuuri’s cock. 

He licks his lips and curls up happily around Yuuri’s leg, arching towards his warmth. His cock is pressed snugly against Yuuri and he bites his lip as another wave of lust pools in his belly.

From experience, he knows that there is only one reliable cure. Holding on to the base of Yuuri's cock with one hand, he lays his head on Yuuri's belly and guides his cock into his mouth. 

He moans low as he tastes Yuuri's precum coating his tongue. He angles his head, sliding smoothly down the length of Yuuri's cock, breathing slowly through his nose and taking care to massage the underside of the cock with his tongue. He feels a thrill of excitement as he checks on his progress. He's getting closer and closer to being able to deepthroat Yuuri. He's pretty sure he's a few centimeters closer than last time. It's a skill that he’s never had the patience to master with other lovers but it's something that he yearns to give to Yuuri. 

He slides back up slowly, letting his jaws relax until the only part of Yuuri inside his mouth is the head of his cock. He kisses it eagerly, using his tongue to lap liberally at the underside of the head and utterly heedless of the obscene slurping noises he's making, purring in deep satisfaction as Yuuri moans and rewards him with more precum. 

His own cock is throbbing madly and he tamps down the urge to climb on top of Yuuri and rock their bodies together to seek mutual satisfaction. He's been dreaming all day of sucking Yuuri off and he'll be damned if he ruins it for himself. 

He loses track of time, engrossed in making love to Yuuri's cock and intoxicated with the feeling of darling's fingers running through his hair. He's getting better at recognizing darling's signals though so when he feels him shifting and sees his belly quivering, he starts working him over in earnest, careful to maintain a steady rhythm with his hand working in tandem to his mouth. 

He moans with pure lust a few moments later as Yuuri bucks his hips wildly, his cock pumping cum in strong jets, coating the inside of Viktor’s mouth. Viktor swallows hungrily to the sound of Yuuri’s breathless panting as his own cock jerks in frustration against Yuuri's body, just a shade short in stimulation for his own orgasm. 

He's alert for the sound of Yuuri's breathing patterns changing and he reluctantly lets Yuuri's cock fall from his mouth when he hears Yuuri gasp and sees him shifting his legs restlessly. He sneaks a peek up at darling, preening to see sweetie staring boldly back at him. 

“On your back,” Yuuri says, voice husky. “Let me take care of you, Vitya.”

Viktor scrambles to obey, pinned for the second time that night as Yuuri climbs on top and immediately starts rolling his hips against his body.

Viktor throws his head back and whimpers in gratitude. Yuuri has barely gone soft at all and the feeling of their cocks rubbing together has him drooling with need. He cups the curves of Yuuri's ass with both hands and rocks his hips up to meet him.

After the initial frenzied rutting against each other, they settle into a smoother rhythm of grinding and sliding against each other. Yuuri’s head is in the crook of Viktor's neck and the combination of the sweet innocent kisses he's planting there along with the sinful movements of his hips has Viktor hurtling toward his orgasm. 

“Are you close?” Viktor manages to wheeze out. 

“Almost,” Yuuri says, voice strained. “Wait for me?”

Viktor swallows hard and nods. He grits his teeth and lets Yuuri control the pace, heart skipping several beats when he realizes that if he cranes his head, he can watch the smooth motion of his darling's butt. It's not doing him any favors in his desperate bid to stave off his orgasm but it’s utterly mesmerizing. Only his stubborn desire to show off in front of Yuuri has him holding himself back. 

Yuuri slides his arms around his back, holding onto his shoulders for leverage as he sets an urgent pace. Viktor abandons ogling Yuuri's ass to stare at his face. It's so gorgeous - Yuuri's eyes are scrunched and his lips are frustratingly close. He’s definitely going for a kiss as soon as he can get a chance. 

Yuuri's hips start losing some of their disciplined rhythm and Viktor is feeling faint with giddy anticipation. 

“Now,” Yuuri gasps and Viktor sucks his breath in hard in surprise as his cock responds to Yuuri without hesitation. The next few seconds stretch out in an eternity of bliss as Yuuri's cock slides smoothly and slowly against his own, the movements suddenly getting much easier with cum to ease the way. 

He collapses back on the bed, exhausted and grateful that he's already lying down. He's not sure his legs would remember how to move so it’s convenient that he has no intention of getting out of bed for the next ten minutes. He manages to wrap an arm around his beloved, thrilling as Yuuri gives a throaty sigh and kisses his neck. 

He pats Yuuri's butt with his free hand. “If you keep surprising me like that in bed, I might have a heart attack,” he croaks. 

“You're not _that_ old,” Yuuri says with a yawn. 

Viktor is indignant. “Hey! I'm not that much older,” he counters. 

Yuuri dignifies his response with a grunt and Viktor laughs. 

Feeling some of his strength coming back to him, he pokes Yuuri in the side. “Don't fall asleep,” he warns. “We do need to clean up at some point.”

Yuuri just snuggles in closer and Viktor can’t help the smile breaking out on his face. He's accidentally created a cuddle monster; he’s pretty okay with it.

When darling's breathing evens out, he rolls them over carefully to deposit Yuuri on the bed. Yuuri looks so delectable that his first instinct is to curl up against him.

Viktor forces himself to the bathroom and blushes as he catches a glimpse of the evidence of their lovemaking in the mirror. He wipes himself off hastily, rinsing the towel out thoroughly with warm water and heading back to the bedroom to take care of Yuuri. 

He squeaks indignantly. In the short time that he was away, Makkachin has already managed to steal his spot in bed. He grumbles as he wipes Yuuri down, taking extra care with his cock. 

“Get off the bed,” he whispers at Makkachin. 

A movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention. Yuuri scrunches his nose up and sneezes.

Makkachin gives him a reproachful look, full of doggy judgement, and Viktor sighs, recognizing defeat. He hurries to cover Yuuri with the blanket.

With his glorious plans to cuddle naked all night dashed, he walks the towel back to the bathroom and picks up his discarded pajama pants, slipping them back on. Viktor gets into bed behind Yuuri, his heart swelling with joy as Yuuri settles into his arms with a sleepy sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor is putting the finishing touches on his document when he hears the front door unlocking. He sprints to go meet Yuuri. 

Yuuri is wearing Viktor's thick wool coat instead of his own and his giant knit hat is pulled down low over his ears. He looks so cozy. Before Yuuri can take off the coat, he swoops in for a hug. “Good morning,” he purrs. Yuuri smells like crisp winter air. Makkachin puts his paws up on his leg and Viktor clings tighter to Yuuri. Makkachin already spent all morning with Yuuri. It’s his turn.

Makkachin ignores Viktor’s valiant attempts to hold onto Yuuri and wriggles his way in between their legs. Yuuri giggles and breaks the hug to unleash Makkachin who trots off with a jaunty step belying his years to his water bowl. 

“Thank you for last night,” Yuuri says with a bright tint to his cheeks. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.”

Viktor laughs and helps Yuuri peel off his outer layers. “And I seem to recall a certain someone teasing _me_ about being old,” he says.

Yuuri grins. “Not sorry about that one.”

Viktor decides magnanimously that he will call this one a tie with Makkachin and Yuuri. The sound of Yuuri laughing can fix any problem in the world.

“Come, I want to show you something.” Viktor grabs Yuuri's hand and drags him to the living room couch before dashing to the study to snag the document. He plops down next to him on the couch and presents the paper to Yuuri with a flourish. “It's what I was working on last night,” he says cheerfully. “I just finished this morning.”

Yuuri's brow is furrowed in concentration as he sounds out the words, lips moving slowly as he works through the syllables. 

“I added an English translation on the back,” Viktor says modestly. He's such a thoughtful fiancé. 

Yuuri immediately turns the sheet over. “Coaching fees?!” Yuuri squawks a second later, pushing his eyeglasses up, head swiveling back and forth between the paper and Viktor's face. 

“I think you'll find the rates very affordable,” Viktor says with bravado. He points at the first line. “See, for advice on your free leg, it’ll only be one kiss per day.” He leans in with a grin. “And prepayment is definitely accepted.” He studies Yuuri’s expression with his heart pounding, feeling less certain of the wisdom of this game the longer the silence drags out.

Yuuri sets the paper down on the coffee table and Viktor frantically reassesses the situation. Is that a good sign? Bad?!

“I think I'll pay in advance for this morning’s practice then,” Yuuri murmurs, hand coming up to trace Viktor’s lower lip with his thumb. 

Viktor shudders under Yuuri's touch. Definitely a good sign. Yuuri is taking to this game even better than he hoped. He closes his eyes expectantly and blinks in confusion when the promised kiss doesn't come on his lips but lands on his forehead. 

Viktor bites his lip. He should've perhaps been slightly more specific with the phrasing on that one. 

Yuuri retrieves the paper and leans back on the couch. “I'll study up. Why don't you go get ready for the day? We should head out to the rink soon.”

Viktor preens, temporary setback easily glossed over. A kiss from Yuuri is still an amazing kiss from his wonderful fiancé. “Okay,” he chirps. His brain is buzzing with excitement, wondering what darling would pick.

When he returns to the living room, freshly showered in record time, Yuuri is preoccupied with cuddling Makkachin. 

“Did you figure out what we should work on today?” Viktor inquires, squeezing onto the couch next to Yuuri. Hmm, maybe they should go couch shopping on their next day off. It’s getting to be quite a tight fit for three.

“I think I'll just stick with advice on my free leg,” Yuuri says, looking up. 

Viktor studies Yuuri carefully, nonplussed. Of all the answers he was anticipating, he didn't guess at this scenario. 

“With so many options, it's hard to choose,” Yuuri adds quickly with a shy smile. 

Viktor breaths out in relief. “Oh,” he murmurs, pleased. 

“What do the blanks mean?” Yuuri inquires.

Viktor grins, perking up again. “I thought it was only fair that you pick too.” He had left some strategic blank spaces sprinkled on both sides of the menu columns for darling to fill in. “See - for places where the price is missing, you can set it. Or where there is already a fee listed, you can identify what you want to work on,” he explains.

Viktor can feel his body responding to Yuuri as he watches the blush rise on his cheeks. Sweetie is definitely having some naughty thoughts. He would pay a lot to know exactly what he’s thinking of now. He's never wanted a partner so badly before. Everything about Yuuri is appealing. 

Yuuri makes a tiny noise and leans in. Viktor’s eyes go wide as Yuuri tugs the collar of his shirt down to plant a sweet kiss on his collarbone. Does Yuuri have any clue how badly that is affecting him? He stares at him, wild eyed, breath escaping in a wheeze. He’s sure that his face is turning beet red but he’s frozen in place - stampeding horses couldn’t drag him away from this spot on the couch. He loves this couch. He’s never getting rid of this couch. It has so many precious memories now. Yuuri has his hand in Viktor’s lap, fingers searching around tentatively. He prays fervently, head feeling light as Yuuri’s fingers curve around the shape of his rapidly hardening length.

“Some kiss insurance for my lesson today,” Yuuri says with a tiny smile, tucking his head into Viktor's neck. 

Viktor swallows hard. “I'll do my best,” he promises, biting back a whimper as Yuuri's hand gives one extra squeeze and withdraws. 

\--

Viktor settles down on his barstool by the edge of the rink, kicking his legs lazily and jotting down items in his notepad as he observes Yuuri gliding on the ice. Yuuri has been tackling his weaknesses with ruthless precision after the Grand Prix Final, barely even taking a day off to relax. Even in a sport where perfectionism is seen as an admirable character trait rather than insufferable, Yuuri’s single minded determination to continually refine his programs and increase the difficulty level is still leaps and bounds above any other skater in Viktor’s expert and completely unbiased opinion.

Viktor glows with pride. Yuuri’s hardworking nature is infectious and in his own quiet way, he’s beginning to find his place in the skating rink with Yakov’s other skaters.

His inner musings come to an end as Yuuri’s routine ends and he comes gliding over. Viktor hands him his towel and water bottle, watching intently as Yuuri sucks in deep gulps of water and blots away the sweat on his face. He waits patiently until both are set down on the ledge again before launching into his review of the performance.

“Stop!” Yuuri says. 

Viktor pauses, mid sentence. “Do you need me to repeat something?”

Yuuri takes Viktor’s notebook from his hand, snapping it shut. “Too much information,” he says firmly. “We’re only reviewing my free leg today, remember?”

Viktor’s mouth opens and closes in his best imitation of a guppy fish. Oh. Right. “Are you sure I can’t talk about your triple lutz?” he wheedles. “How about your Ina Bauer?”

He can see Yuuri wavering before making up his mind, lips set firmly. 

“Just tell me about my free leg,” Yuuri says. 

Viktor’s eyes sparkle with admiration.

\--

Viktor is dozing off in bed by the time he feels the covers lift up as Yuuri crawls in. 

“Are you asleep?”

Viktor's eyes flutter open and he holds back a yawn. “Almost, but not yet,” he says. It was tough to really zone in and think critically on just one aspect of Yuuri's skating. And he had his own extra long practice session with Yakov after he wrapped up with Yuuri. 

Yuuri snuggles up and plants a kiss on the tip of Viktor's nose. “Your advice really helped today,” he says. “Thank you.”

Viktor feels a flood of warmth radiating throughout his body. “Only because you're such a wonderful student,” he says. The difference is slight but noticeable already with their concerted effort to tackle a particularly tricky part in the choreography of his long program that Yuuri always thought was a little sloppy in execution. 

Viktor gathers Yuuri in for cuddles. He wants to get some proper snuggling in tonight. It was rough on him as a coach to not share everything he wanted to tell Yuuri. 

Yuuri wriggles around and Viktor is temporarily dismayed that Yuuri doesn’t want to be close until he feels soft lips on his collarbone. 

While Viktor’s brain is still processing this new turn of events, Yuuri climbs up on top of Viktor and arches his hips as he grinds down sinuously. While not entirely rare for Yuuri to initiate, he's usually not this straightforward so early in the night. Viktor’s cock wakes up with a vengeance and he blushes hard. But as embarrassing as it is to have this hair trigger response to Yuuri, it would be unthinkable to not be able to show darling how badly he wants him. His breath catches in his throat as his whole body starts heating up, yearning for Yuuri. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yuuri murmurs. 

Viktor's hand searches around until he finds Yuuri's to squeeze. “Please,” he says. All thoughts of sleeping in the immediate future are banished gleefully. He's going to make out with Yuuri!

He prepares himself mentally but without letting go of his hand, Yuuri slides down Viktor's body and nuzzles his cock affectionately. 

Viktor licks his neglected lips. Oh. Yuuri meant kisses there. His cock throbs with newfound urgency, growing harder as Yuuri holds it in place with his free hand and plants row after careful row of light kisses up and down its length. 

Viktor breathes in and out shallowly as he watches Yuuri worship his body. How can something so erotic also be so sweet and innocent? He casts a desperate glance down towards Yuuri's cock, thrilling to see it twitching and fully hard. He wishes desperately to get closer to tend to Yuuri's needs but Yuuri has abandoned holding Viktor's cock in favor of spreading his palm against his belly, unspoken message clear that Viktor's role for now is to lay back and enjoy. 

Yuuri continues kissing the underside of Viktor's cock, pausing occasionally to mouth it gently between his lips. It's sweet torture of the best kind and his cock is leaking precum continuously. Viktor's face heats up as he realizes his cock is bobbing wildly around under Yuuri's attention, straining upward to meet Yuuri’s lips at every chance even as Yuuri continually presses it back down towards Viktor's belly with his kisses. 

Just when Viktor thinks he cannot survive any more of this teasing, Yuuri's kissing grows exponentially more explicit as he moves to concentrate on the head of Viktor's cock, tongue swirling in slow patterns all over. 

Viktor shudders. This gives a whole new level of meaning to kissing. As he regains a tiny semblance of self control and adjusts to these heightened sensations, Yuuri tilts his head up and attempts to slide his mouth down Viktor's cock. Viktor is mortified; the anticipation is too much for his cock - it's twitching eagerly under the attention, making it difficult for Yuuri to chase down as evidenced by sweetie’s noises of frustration. 

Viktor automatically reaches his free hand down to hold his cock in place for Yuuri, his whole body burning with need as Yuuri immediately sinks his mouth down on the length up to his hand. 

His cock throbs inside Yuuri’s mouth, overly eager to spill in response to the prolonged teasing. Viktor gives it an unmerciful squeeze. Darling is clearly enjoying himself; he needs to hold back for as long as possible. 

Yuuri glances up at him and Viktor almost faints from the wave of lust at the vision of Yuuri's mouth wrapped seductively around his cock. 

Yuuri lifts up entirely off Viktor's cock and Viktor moans low in protest, cut off swiftly as Yuuri smiles, slow and sweet. “Keep holding yourself for me, Vitya.”

Viktor swallows hard, fighting back another sudden strong urge to orgasm. He nods shyly, breathing shallowly as Yuuri dives back down on his cock with renewed enthusiasm.

As Yuuri focuses his attention solely on his cock, it occurs to Viktor that this has strong parallels to their training sessions at the rink. He blinks. Is Yuuri turning that same level of dedication in the rink towards blowjobs? He does have that same look of determination in his face... He shudders as Yuuri slides his tongue all around his cock while pushing his mouth down to bump up against Viktor's hand. 

Viktor can't help but stroke his cock slowly, hissing in relief at the added pressure. The intimacy and participation in the act has him aching. Yuuri gives him a muffled moan of approval and Viktor's heart skips several beats. 

Yuuri's mouth is warm and wet; the sensations he's pulling forward, intoxicating. Viktor blushes hard as he closes his eyes and indulges himself with the dream of pushing inside Yuuri with his cock, stretching him open slowly and burying his cock until they're joined together in the most intimate way possible. Their first time would be so romantic - he would hold Yuuri close and kiss him all over and of course, they would be facing each other and Viktor would pay careful attention to Yuuri's needs. He would alternate stroking him quickly and slowly just like this to get Yuuri worked up.

Viktor's eyes snap open in shock as he realizes that his daydreaming went too far. His cock is pulsing erratically as his hand flies over his length, milking the sensation out for all it’s worth. Yuuri moans loudly as he swallows repeatedly. 

Viktor squeezes Yuuri's hand as his orgasm ebbs, heart thumping in his chest as Yuuri immediately squeezes back. “I need you,” he whimpers. 

Yuuri looks up and Viktor blushes hotly as he watches Yuuri licks his lips. “I- I want to try it like this,” he squeaks bravely, opening his mouth in invitation. 

Yuuri's eyes are blown wide with lust but Viktor's words are having the desired effect. Viktor hurriedly shoves pillows under his head and slides further down the bed as Yuuri makes his way up. 

Yuuri pauses as he reaches Viktor's shoulders and they giggle as they simultaneously realize that they’re not sure about the mechanics of this position. 

“Lean forward, love,” Viktor murmurs, reaching eagerly for Yuuri's cock. Yuuri shifts back a bit, calves curling up around Viktor’s body and it all falls into place. Viktor cranes his head to reach and the sound of their moans mingle as Yuuri's cock slides smoothly into Viktor's mouth. 

Yuuri shifts around slowly to adjust the position and Viktor pants in excitement as the movement helps Yuuri's cock slide deeper into his mouth until he can feel it bumping against the back of his throat. 

“Am I hurting you?” Yuuri asks, reaching one hand down to stroke his hair. 

Viktor shakes his head against Yuuri's belly, in heaven with their current position. He breathes slowly out of his nose and experiments with swallowing around the head of Yuuri's cock, thrilling to feel it jumping in response. Emboldened by the positive reaction, he tries it again, hands sliding up to touch whatever he can reach. Darling's skin is so soft. The only regrettable part of deepthroating Yuuri is not being able to stroke Yuuri. 

Viktor's own cock is so hard that it's plastered against his belly, twitching in response to Yuuri's throaty moans and whimpers of encouragement. His heart rate speeds up as he senses darling quivering around him and struggling to get free. He holds him firmly in place with his hands, echoing the instructions that Yuuri had given him earlier. 

Yuuri relaxes visibly and Viktor concentrates on developing a rhythm of massaging Yuuri's cock with his tongue and swallowing around his head, moaning in surprise as Yuuri bucks his hips without warning. He swallows quickly, barely tasting the cum as it slides down his throat, purring as Yuuri holds onto his hair tightly. 

Yuuri surprises him again. Instead of curling up around him as he expected for post sex snuggles, Yuuri swings his legs around and slides down Viktor's body to capture his cock in his mouth. 

Viktor yelps, blushing hard all over as he is treated to an intimate view of darling's butt. He lifts his hand up to palm it greedily, tracing the curves reverently with his fingertips. It's perfection and all too soon, Yuuri is purring in triumph as he draws another orgasm out of him. Viktor cries out, muffling the sound by nuzzling Yuuri’s thigh and kissing it repeatedly, desperate for every bit of connection he can get with Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri gives Viktor’s cock one final kiss on the tip before crawling back into his arms for cuddling. “That was the best yet,” Yuuri murmurs, burying his head against the side of Viktor's neck. 

Viktor hums in agreement, stroking Yuuri's hair. He falls asleep to the feeling of Yuuri's body relaxing completely against his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor wakes up curled around Yuuri. His muscles aches in all the right places, he has a crick in the neck, and he would rather walk over a bed of coals than admit to Yuuri that his throat is a little sore lest Yuuri refuse him the pleasure of that particular position again. Despite these minor inconveniences, he's supremely content with the world. 

He breathes in deeply and exhales slowly, taking comfort in the familiar smell of Yuuri. After today's sessions at the gym for strength training, they have nothing planned for the rest of the day and he has a full rest day scheduled for both of them tomorrow as well. 

Next to him, Yuuri stretches and yawns; his fidgeting shifts the blanket. Viktor hastily pulls the blanket back up, tucking Yuuri in securely. He nuzzles Yuuri's face, covering it with light kisses. 

Yuuri makes a grumpy noise and attempts to flee, twisting his head away, but he doesn't get far. Viktor has taken precautions and has a firm hold of him around the waist. “It's your favorite type of day, Yuuri,” Viktor announces. “Gym day.”

Yuuri growls, sounding slightly more awake, and Viktor snorts. “If you skip gym day, you'll never get strong enough to beat me up,” he teases. 

Yuuri cracks an eye open. “And you wonder where Yurio gets his violent tendencies.”

Viktor's grin only grows wider. “I have absolutely nothing to do with Yurio’s tendencies, violent or otherwise,” he says. “And it's almost 7am. The gym’s been open for three hours already.”

Yuuri promptly screws his eyes shut tightly. “It's not even 7am,” he says, a note of horror creeping into his voice. 

Viktor pokes Yuuri in the ribs. He’s missing the key point of the gym being open for three hours already without them inside it. “Georgi will be sad if we don't show up,” he reminds sweetie. 

Yuuri yawns again, curling up against Viktor, flinging his arm around his back. Ahh! The cute attack. Viktor can feel his defenses melting but the thought of triggering a bout of Georgi mumbling for days on end about everyone abandoning him is enough motivation to tear himself away from the cozy bed. Gloomy Georgi is a force not to be reckoned with on or off the ice. The dark storm clouds he creates is enough to make even Viktor's rainbow world a bit dimmer than usual. “I'm going to make breakfast. You get fifteen more minutes in bed, sir,” he says sternly. Making good on his promise, he extricates himself out of bed, jumping to his feet with conviction. It's like ripping off a bandaid. Best to do it quickly in hopes that it hurts less. 

Yuuri snakes a hand out blindly, captures Viktor's pillow, and sighs as he squeezes the proxy to his chest. 

Viktor's heart wails in protest. Forget it. He can text Georgi and say they're running late. Georgi would understand. There's a very real and imminent danger that he is about to be replaced by a pillow. 

Viktor sits back down on the edge of the bed and sweeps Yuuri's hair to the side. “After the gym, we have the whole day off,” he reminds Yuuri. “What do you want to do?”

After several seconds pass, no answer is forthcoming. Viktor grows slightly concerned, bending down to investigate, finding himself eye to eye with Yuuri. 

Yuuri blushes. “Well, I was thinking that the day after tomorrow, I would like to work on my quad flip.”

Viktor blinks at darling, worried. He doesn't think Yuuri’s hearing is working too well this morning. He was asking about today - why is Yuuri talking about their skate practice the day after tomorrow?

Yuuri clears his throat. “The coaching fees,” he reminds Viktor primly. “I would like to prepay today.”

Viktor perks up, happiness bubbling over. Ohhh! Yes! How could he have forgotten this one. He knew Yuuri was determined to improve this particular jump so he had purposely left the fee blank, curious as to what Yuuri would pick. “Of course,” Viktor purrs. “How would you like to pay?”

Yuuri turns a delightful shade of pink that is quite becoming in the early morning sun peeking in through the curtains. “W- would a date be acceptable?”

“Yes,” Viktor says promptly before Yuuri could change his mind. He's floating on a cloud. Darling needs a _lot_ of practice with this jump. They could go on many dates! As many as darling requires! “Did you have a plan in mind?” 

Viktor has curated a top 875 (and counting) date spot listing for just these occasions. Sure, many of them are in different countries which would make it rather difficult for an afternoon date but he has several on the list in St. Petersburg! He's quite partial to option 26: visit to planetarium to gaze at stars, dinner, and cuddling in bed! 

Yuuri smiles. “You've already shown me all of the tourist spots. I want to see the St. Petersburg of Viktor Nikiforov - all the places you knew as a kid.”

Viktor hums in consideration, hesitant. “It won't be that exciting,” he says. He tries to remember if he visited the planetarium when he was young. Perhaps Yuuri can still be persuaded on the merits of date option 26. 

“It'll be great,” Yuuri says with confidence.

\-- 

With the promise of spending the rest of the day on a date with his beloved, Viktor exhorts him out of bed with threats of fireman carrying him to the bathroom if necessary. By 8:30am, they're dashing out the door and blowing Makkachin goodbye kisses and by noon, they’re back in the apartment again to eat their Yakov approved lunch. 

They sketch out the impromptu agenda of the whirlwind tour as Viktor zips them across town to his old neighborhood. Yuuri jots down their ideas on his phone and navigates using Viktor's phone. Makkachin supports these efforts by providing a full report of the scenery from the backseat windows. 

\--

Viktor hangs back, watching Yuuri and Makkachin walking around the schoolyard. It feels strange to see Yuuri at his old elementary school, sending curious tingles down his spine as his two worlds of pre-meeting Yuuri and post-meeting Yuuri collide. He jogs up to darling, unable to bear being apart. “It's not much,” he shrugs apologetically. “Just a normal building.”

Yuuri gives him an unceremonious elbow to the ribs. “It's lovely,” he says. “Remind me to ask your mama to show me more pictures of you as a kid when we visit.”

Viktor smiles. He's pretty sure that it’s only the allure of seeing more pictures that is helping Yuuri get past his nerves of agreeing to meet his parents next month anyway. His mama had gifted Yuuri with several of her scrapbook albums a few weeks ago. Watching Yuuri coo at each page had alternately made Viktor bite back laughter and melt in happiness - it was totally worth the embarrassment of Yuuri seeing him in his unpolished moments. “You're such a fanboy,” he teases fondly. “Trying to put all of my other fans to shame by getting all of this private info out of me?”

Yuuri’s ears turn pink. Viktor fancies that it is from this conversation rather than the light wind.

“You bet,” Yuuri answers smoothly. “Don’t worry. I won't start online rumors,” he says with a grin. 

Viktor hooks his arm in around Yuuri's, nodding agreeably. “As expected of my number one fan.”

\--

They stumble back to the apartment around 9pm, exhausted from the day of walking. After the elementary school, they had also dropped by Viktor’s old skating rink and his childhood home. It was fascinating to revisit these old places and see them again from Yuuri’s eyes.

They sit curled up in comfortable silence on the couch in the dark of the living room, watching the lights of the city. It’s no planetarium, but it has it’s own charm. The sun has long disappeared down the horizon and the streaks of lingering twilight have settled comfortably into the darkness of night. A few intrepid stars peek out in the sky above the tops of the buildings, winking playfully at the moon. 

“Can we use the hot tub tonight?” Yuuri asks, curling Viktor’s chilly hands into his own. 

Viktor nearly swoons at the idea. Yuuri is excellent at planning dates; he tucks away this fact to his growing mental list of things that he is learning about Yuuri. He is putting Viktor's top date list to shame. “I’ll go get it ready while you feed Makkachin,” he suggests. 

Candles! He can romance Yuuri with candles all around the tub!

They rinse off thoroughly with a quick shower - a routine that Yuuri insists on that Viktor had never bothered with in his bachelor life - before settling down in the tub with contented sighs. Viktor cradles Yuuri close, allowing his fingers to play with darling’s belly under the warm water. It’s all of these tiny new habits that they’re forming together - the concrete evidence of the intertwined life that they’re building that leave him breathless with wonder when he wakes up in the middle of the night curled up around Yuuri’s warm body, marveling at his own good fortune to hold the love of his life in his arms.

“It’s almost like an onsen,” Yuuri murmurs sleepily, leaning back. 

“Do you miss Hasetsu?” Viktor asks. He regrets it the second the words leave his mouth. A small, irrational part of him is still terrified that he won’t be able to hold onto Yuuri. He’s been watching Yuuri carefully ever since he arrived in St. Petersburg, looking for any signs of regret that he might be hiding behind his eyes. Maybe he should figure out how to build an onsen in St. Petersburg.

Yuuri twists around, brushing Viktor’s hair out of his eyes. “You can’t just build an onsen,” he says.

Viktor blushes, hopeful that the rising steam would mask his embarrassment.

Yuuri smiles softly. “And yes,” he says seriously. “I miss it, but you’re here and that’s what matters.”

Viktor swallows hard around the lump in his throat, ruthlessly squashing the tiny voice of doubt. Darling can say such sweet things so easily, seemingly without even realizing the full depth behind his words. He’s hopeful that he's doing better but he still has much to learn about life and love.

He remembers the long nights he spent lying awake in bed in Hasetsu, feeling like he was separated from Yuuri by a deeper canyon than a simple hallway, despairing that Yuuri would never consider him as anything besides his coach. At the time, the best reason he was able to conjure up for the continual rejection of his advances was that Yuuri didn’t have a romantic bone in his body. 

That was before he really understood his Yuuri. 

The reality couldn’t be further from the truth. Viktor pushes for more but it is Yuuri pulling them along, staking out the new territory in their relationship.

“You're amazing, you know,” Viktor says, hand coming up to tuck some of the longer strands of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear. 

Yuuri gives him a curious look. “Thank you,” he accepts gracefully.

Viktor doesn’t really expect Yuuri to compliment him back; it’s not in his nature. So, when darling leans forward and whispers in his ear, he’s taken aback. “Wait, what?” he demands. He caught only enough to recognize it was Japanese, a confusing jumble of sounds. He tries desperately to replay the sounds in his head, in hopes of piecing it back together. His vocabulary is sorely lacking though, particularly with his main language partner being reticent on important topics like all the ways to describe beauty. “Say it again?” he wheedles. “In English,” he adds hastily. 

Yuuri blushes, mirroring the gesture of playing with Viktor's hair. “I was asking if we could go on another date tomorrow.”

Viktor’s heart flutters, dangerously close to beating in triple time. Judging from the redness in Yuuri's cheeks, he wasn't talking about a date but perhaps something even more intriguing. This is a wonderful consolation prize. It may be a clever ploy to get out of cleaning the oven, but he doesn’t care. They should just buy a new stovetop. That's probably what all married people did anyway or else they wouldn't have time to woo their soulmate. They might as well start practicing now. 

He squeezes Yuuri in a tight hug, heedless of the water sloshing about wildly and Yuuri’s squeak of surprise. “Yes, please,” he purrs with deep satisfaction.


End file.
